Lovegood by Name, Lovegood by Nature
by FootLover712
Summary: Harry and Luna bump into each other during some down time at Hogwarts. Luna is barefoot and Harry is very interested in her feet. He offers to paint her toenails and she agrees, and one thing leads to another. Sexual content, with focus on foot fetish play. One shot.


Harry was wandering through the upper floors of the castle on a cold Saturday afternoon. Ron had gone off with Lavender, Hermione had her head stuck in her books therefore he was very much at a loose end. Quidditch was over for the year, so he had no duties to attend to with the Gryffindor team. With nothing better to do, he trod the familiar corridors of the upper castle, trying to make sense of the mass of thoughts running around his head.

He turned a corner and spied a familiar figure at the other end of the next corridor, close to the Ravenclaw common room. Luna Lovegood was wandering around aimlessly herself. She wore a small figure hugging white t-shirt and blue jeans, her bare feet poking out from the cuffs. Harry could see the amount of dust which had already gathered on her toes, and he couldn't help staring. She smiled at Harry walked down the corridor towards him, trailing her fingers along the wall. "Hello Harry, I hope I'm not disturbing the important train of thought you are having!"

Harry was taken aback by her forwardness. "Luna! No not at all! I'm kind of at a loose end, everyone else is busy. How is your Saturday?"

"It's been very boring, everyone in Ravenclaw seems to be busy studying. Care to walk with me? I could use some company on a good walk."

"I'd love to!" Harry replied, perhaps a little too quickly. His eyes lingered on her bare feet for a second, causing a familiar stir. "Have you lost your shoes again?"

Luna frowned and looked down, stretching her toes out as they started to walk. "I've lost an awful lot of possessions. Apparently people are taking them and hiding them." She spoke nonchalantly, as this didn't really bother her. "It's a shame they have nothing better to do really". She smiled, touching her wand behind her left ear, making sure it was still there.

"Luna you shouldn't have to stand for this! Maybe some kind of charm is in order to keep them in place?" His eyes continued to focus on her feet, unable to look away as if enchanted. He'd seen them before whilst they were in the Forbidden Forest last year, and they had occupied a portion of his thoughts ever since.

"Why stop them? If I do it will show they bother me." She replied with a shrug "If I ignore it I'll get my shoes back someday. I should paint my toenails though if I'm going to be barefoot for a while now." She paused, lifting her right foot up, rubbing the nail of her big toe before setting it down again. "Do you think a blue would work best? Or maybe a bright red? Yes, I like red." She smiled at Harry.

"Yes, red would be perfect Luna!" Harry replied, visibly flustered by her bluntness. "I, I think they your feet are very pretty Luna!"

"Why thank you Harry." She looked ahead, walking at a moderate place, and nudged Harry's shoulder a little. "How have you been Harry? I don't get to see you much because we are in different houses. It's a shame." She frowned, slightly blushing, giving colour to her pale skin.

Harry had started to blush too. "Oh, you know, I'm surviving. No-one's tried to kill me lately at least. I'm doing well in my classes as well, especially Potions." He paused to try and catch her eye, but she was looking down towards the floor, embarrassed by her blushes.

"Potions? I always thought that was your worst class! I mean, it's a very tough class." She managed a small smile, this time raising her head to meet Harry's eye.

"That was with Snape!" Harry retorted with indignation. "Now Professor Slughorn is teaching I am doing much better, I'm easily top of the class!" He immediately regretted his boastful tone, but Luna didn't seem to mind.

"Well then I congratulate you with a soft touch of lips to cheek!" She chuckled softly and lent up, planting a small, light kiss on his cheek, then pulled away, smiling.

"Why thank you Luna, that's quite divine!" He kissed her back on her own cheek. "How are your classes going anyway?"

"Everything is going fine in my classes as well. I can sometimes struggle to concentrate on harder spells, my mind does wander so…" she drifted off mid-sentence. "Someday I hope to be as good as Hermione though, but don't tell her I said that, or she'll insist on giving me private lessons!" she finished brightly.

"Hermione's a great witch, but you have your own style and flair Luna, I've seen you in action and you can easily match up to her level of skill."

"Thank you Harry, that is a kind thing to say, but she is so good at everything she does." She stayed quiet as they continued to walk, and Harry's gaze began to linger on her feet once more. Luna smiled at this. "Are my feet really that fascinating? They're kind of small; my dad always said that I have my mother's toes, perfectly diagonal from big to small toe. Do you think they are soft Harry?" She lifted her right foot up and touched it just below the ankle, balancing on the other. Harry bent down on one knee to get a better look, fascinated by her foot.

"They are incredible Luna. May I touch them?" he asked.

"Of course you can!" She set her foot down up his knee and smiled. He took it in his hand and gently caressed it, feeling it softness against his rough hands. He noticed the slight covering of dust on her sole, and admired every detail of her toes.

"They are very soft Luna!" He rubbed his hands over them, not taking his eyes off them.

"I thought so too; I have a potion that helps." She smiled again, giggling as she wiggled her toes.

"When are you thinking of painting them?" Harry asked.

"I'll probably do it tonight, why do you ask?" she shrugged.

"Well I'm available tonight if you needed any help," he replied casually. "Hermione and Ginny have let me do theirs before, I like to think I'm pretty good at it!"

Luna laughed. "I didn't know you were a painter Harry! But if you really want to help me that would be wonderful!"

Harry became so excited at the prospect he was barely able to contain himself and remain casual. His cock raged hard in his pants. "That's great, shall we say about 9 o'clock? I'll take you to the Prefects' Bathroom, I think it would be perfect for this!"

"Sounds great Harry, I'll bring the paint. I'll see you later, after I have finished my homework." She slowly removed her foot from her leg and gave him a playful pat on the head before skipping off.

"See you soon Luna!" Harry called out as she disappeared down the corridor.

Harry returned to Gryffindor and anxiously awaited 9 o'clock. He tried to complete his homework and finish his reading, but he could not get the sight of Luna's beautiful feet out of his head, and the thought made is cock painfully hard. He kept considering different possible outcomes from what he was hoping to do that evening, each more delightful and arousing than the last. At quarter to 8 he could no longer contain himself, and snuck out of Gryffindor Tower under cover of his invisibility cloak. He manoeuvred various students who were milling around the corridors, and made his way to the Prefects' Bathroom. He spotted Luna close to the correct statue, staring dreamily into space, her feet still bare.

"Luna!" he hissed from underneath the cloak. She skipped to where Harry was stood, exposing his face and slipped under the cloak.

"This must come in awfully handy!"

"Oh yes it does, we've had some adventures with this." He held her by the waist without thinking, and looked deep into her misty eyes. She stood still and gazed back.

"Let's go then!" she said quietly, snapping them both out of a trance. Harry muttered the correct password to expose the doorway and they went inside the grand bathroom. Luna admired the striking gold and marble, as well as the mermaid patterned stained glass windows, and the large, deep bathtub set into the ground with its many taps. "This is really fancy Harry!" she said in amazement.

"Yeah I love to come here to be alone and relax. Have you washed yet this evening?" he gestured towards the bath.

"Not yet, but I don't have to." She blushed slightly as she set her paint down next to the bath.

"Well then you must wash your feet at least! I've seen how dirty they get from walking around bare foot all day."

"Oh of course!" she said as she sat down on the side of the bath and rolled the legs of her jeans up.

"Please allow me Luna!" He stripped down to his underwear and got into the bath, which was already filling with water and pink perfumed bubbles. "Allow me to clean them for you!"

"Oh by all means!" she said, visibly flustered by his sudden nakedness. She sat down on the edge of the bath and lowered her feet into the water. She stared down at her feet which had become even more blackened since he saw her earlier. Harry grinned to himself, and took her left foot in hand first, massaging it with the soapy water. He took special care between the toes, and made sure every inch was clean and rubbed down. He followed suit with the right foot. "Hmm Harry, that feels nice!" she purred. She took one of her feet and gently splashed some water on his face.

"Hey, no fair!" he called out, splashing her feet back.

She smiled at him in the bath, water dripping down his face. "Are they squeaky clean now?" she asked.

"Yes, they are perfect, absolutely perfect."

"Thank you Harry." She pulled them out of the water, and looked around for a towel.

"Accio towel!" Harry summoned a towel from across the room for her.

"Excellent!" She rubbed her feet with the towel, ensuring they were dry all over. "There, happy feet!" She wiggled her toes. Harry got out of the water, dripping wet, and dried himself off. He picked up the cherry red toe nail polish.

"Now for the main event!" he bent down before her feet and removed the lid from the small bottle. He carefully took her right foot in his hand and started to apply the paint very carefully to her toenails, starting with the small toe.

"That one's always the hardest to paint Harry!" she said.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" He moved onto the next one and continued to paint carefully, but with ease. He was loving every minute of it, even though it seemed as though he was having some crazy, perfect dream. Luna lent back and closed her eyes in bliss.

"I must ask though, why do you like my feet so much?" she said softly.

"I've always found female feet sexually arousing Luna, they are just so fascinating and intimate; a very private part of the body which is so often made public." He moved onto the big toe, taking great care to cover the nail with paint perfectly. "I still remember the first day I saw you barefoot in the forest, I was mesmerised by how beautiful they were."

"Really?" she opened her eyes and peered down at him, feeling her face flush.

"Yes Luna, they turned me on a great deal. They are even more sexy than Ginny and Hermione's." he replied, by now in a trancelike state. He had moved onto the left foot by now and was repeating the process he had gone through on the right.

"Oh" she bit her lip slightly, and then whispered, "maybe when they are dry I can let you do whatever you want to them. I love seeing you like this and I might have a small crush on you." She smiled shyly at him. Harry became even more aroused upon hearing this, and shot her a wicked grin.

"Anything I want, Luna?"

"Anything Harry, I mean it.

He continued to grin as he finished the last toe. He took his wanted and muttered the incantation "Twinkletoes!" and the plain paint came to life, sparkling with every movement Luna made.

"Thank you Harry they look fantastic!" she kicked the air, admiring her toes as they sparkled. "Now we just have to wait for them to dry."

Harry sat back, and steadied himself with his hands. "So you have a crush on me?" he asked abruptly.

"Well, yes I do Harry" she replied in a small voice, avoiding his gaze.

He smiled widely at her. "Do you ever think about me when you're alone?" he asked.

"Maybe" she blushed bright red, remembering all the hours she had spent in bed imagining all the possibilities that could occur between the two of them. "I can tell you do about me though!" she gestured towards the bulge which had been obvious in his underwear ever since he had stripped off, and he gave it the lightest of brushes. She noticed this, and stared at the bulge for a long time before looking back at his face. She tentatively touched her toenail, "I think it's done now Harry."

"That's good" he said as he shuffled closer to her feet. "Now you did say 'anything' didn't you?"

"Anything Harry, I insist, really." She replied.

"Okay then." He laid down on his front so his face was in front of her feet and placed them together, he soles pointed towards him. He inhaled the perfume smell and began to kiss her soles all over. Luna let out a low moan and leaned her head back, enjoying the sensation. Harry proceeded to kiss each toe in turn, working his way from left to right down the row. When he got to the end, he started again, only this time he sucked each one, taking real care to taking real care to taste every inch of each toe.

Luna let out a moan and started to breath heavier. "That actually feels amazing Harry" she gasped. He took the big toes in his mouth together and sucked them for the longest time, tickling them with his tongue. She shivered slightly and bit her lip as he continued to have his way with her toes.

Once Harry was satisfied, he removed her toes from his mouth, and stood up, gazing hungrily at the sight of Luna Lovegood laid on her back in total bliss. He removed his underwear, revealing a large erect cock, the purple head of which was peeking out from under his foreskin. Pre-cum had already began to drip down his cock, and his balls hung heavy below. He started to stroke it up and down as he stared at her feet.

Luna's eyes widened as she looked at his cock and pointed the toes of her right foot at it.

"It's very long Harry!" she giggled.

"Why thank you Luna!" he said as he carried on wanking over her feet. He then bent down slightly and picked her feet up, and rubbed the sticky tip of his cock all over her soles and toes. She joined in and began to move her feet independently of his touch, exploring his cock with her soles, amazed at how hard it was, yet how soft on her feet. She let out a soft low moan.

"It sounds like you're enjoying this Luna!" He took control of her feet once more and placed the together over the tip of his cock. He held them together and started to gently hump them. She slowed nodded and squeezed her toes against his cock, enjoying the wet sticky feeling that was spreading across her soles. She felt her own arousal; the gusset of her thong had soaked through to her jeans. She rubbed her clit as she watched Harry's cock rub against her bare feet.

"That feels amazing!" Harry gasped and he started to hump her feet faster. She squeezed her toes against his cock and matched his humping and moaned a little louder with each thrust. Before she knew it, he was groaning and fucking her feet hard. She pressed her feet against his cock and slowly worked her way down to his balls, feeling the hair that covered them. She fingered herself as she did so and moved her feet back up to the head of his cock, wriggling her toes against it and felt it begin to tighten.

"Oh fuck Luna, this is so good, I can't stand it any longer, I'm going to cum!" and with that he started shooting rope after rope of semen from the tip of his cock. It covered Luna's feet, splattered against the crotch of her jeans and began to drip down her legs. In all, ten big shots left his cock. She stared open-mouthed at her feet, watching his cum drip between her toes, fingering herself hard.

Harry dropped to his knees, weak from ejaculating so much. He leaned in and kissed Luna deeply. Whilst they did this, she grabbed his naked body and pulled him between his legs so he was on top of her and wrapped her arms around his neck. In the frenzy he grabbed the top of her jeans and pulled them apart. He placed his hand on her crotch and rubbed her on top of her thong before ripping her jeans off, leaving her in her tiny black thong. He rubbed at her crotch once more ripping the thong off over her feet as well. Her pussy glistened wet from where she had been rubbing it and dripped under a small patch of blonde hair. Luna moaned against his lips and began to kiss her way down her neck, making sure to suck and leave marks, as she brought her knees up.

Harry found her pussy and shoved two fingers straight in, finger fucking her hard and fast. He bit down hard on her neck, intent on leaving love bites. He found her g-spot fast and she let out a groan, biting her own lip. "Oh Harry…" she murmured. Her groans turned to screams as he worked her pussy expertly, and she came all over his fingers. She lay back and smiled, running her fingers through his hair as he removed his wet fingers from inside her.

Harry smiled back at Luna, and began kissing her again, removing her top between kisses. She didn't wear a bra so her perky nipples were stuck up straight away. He grabbed her boobs with both hands and squeezed them hard, making sure to give extra attention to her nipples. He kissed his way down to them and sucked on her nipple before nibbling on them. Luna moaned louder, letting her chest rise and fall quickly against his face. She reached down and grabbed his long hard cock, while he started to massage her clit again.

"I want to suck it Harry" she said in a low voice.

"Be my guest Luna" he said, getting to his feet. He helped her to her knees and she knelt before him. She stuck her tongue out and licked the underside of the head of his cock, before swirling it round and round the head while rubbing his shaft up and down. She slowly took more and more of him in her mouth, with one hand buried in her crotch, frantically rubbing herself. Before long she had taken then whole thing in her mouth and now she slowly bobbed her head up and down on his cock, sucking it hard while he ran his fingers through her hair. She sucked it harder and faster while rubbing her pussy, craving more. She spat out his cock and rubbed the head with her free hand.

"Fuck me Harry" she said in her low lusty voice. She lay back on the floor, bringing her feet together under her ass, causing her knees to spread wide. Harry sank to his knees and met her mouth with his and they kissed wildly, their mouths merging as one. As they did this he fingered her roughly and she groaned underneath him. He slid in between her legs and pressed his cock against her soaking pussy, lightly humping against it till he slipped inside. He slowly humped against her and she humped against him to match his pace, her hands on his back holding him in place, her legs spread wide to give him as much access as he could. He fucked her harder and harder, causing their bodies to slap against each other. She began to scream his name and scratch his back, her boobs pressed against his chest. He moaned her name back at her in a low, husky voice, fucking her harder than ever now, spurred on by the sexy look on her face as she gasped his name for her.

She was practically melting in his arms by now and she lifted her feet off the floor, pointed her toes toward the ceiling. She pulled his head towards hers and ran her fingers through his hair and started sucking hard on the base of his neck, leaving a mark there. "Harry!" she screamed again as her orgasm rapidly approached.

"Oh Luna!" he moaned as he started fucking her as hard as he could, his own orgasm fast approaching. He reached climax and exploded more of his cum deep within her. She leant her head back hard and dragged her hands across the floor, cumming as he did. She let out a blissful sigh and closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she recovered. He humped her slowly now, milking the last of the cum out of his balls as he held her tight. He kissed her on the lips.

She bit his lower lip softly, playfully smiling at him. "That was amazing Harry!"

He grinned back at her. "Why thank you Luna, you were amazing too!"

"I guess we can both remember for a while…" she trailed off, touching the soft blue spot on his neck, then touching her own. She giggled and kissed his lips again.

"Yes we can" he replied, holding her close in his arms.

"We can do this again, don't worry" she smiled at him, and traced his jawline delicately with the back of her fingers. "I wonder how late it is…"

"I have no idea, we have been in here a while" he replied.

She shot him another wicked grin and rolled on top of him. "One last thrill for the night then!" she whispered in his ear. As she did this, she lifted her feet up towards his cock and started to rub it with her toes.

"Oh Luna you are insatiable!" he gasped as his cock grew against her toes.

She clasped her feet tightly against his cock. "I think I'm going to soak you dry if you cum so much!"

"Please do!" he said has he placed his hands behind his back, allowing her to do all the work. She rubbed her heels against his hard cock, and then she squeezed the head with her toes while rubbing the arch of her feet up and down the shaft. He began to moan her name loudly, lost in the pleasure her feet were administering to his cock. She sped up at this, using the entirety of both her feet to rub his cock up and down faster and faster, moving her whole body with her feet.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck Luna, I just can't stand it anymore!" with that he exploded all over her feet, covering her soles. She smiled at this and ran her fingers over her feet, scooping up the cum to suck off.

"Luna you really are incredible!" he gasped at her.

"How so?" she said as she lay her head under his, breathing deeply and allowing her bare boobs to touch his torso.

"I've always wanted to do this with you, I can't believe it actually happened, and that it was even more amazing that I could have possibly imagined!" he replied.

She smiled at this. "Always eh? Well it was more than amazing, and by the way, I do think about you when I'm alone, if you know what I mean" she paused briefly before adding "not all the time I mean!"

"Do you use your wand when you do that?" he asked her as his cock began to harden once more.

"I did once, but it's weird because it's charged with magic, it sends chills throughout your entire body!"

"Really? I wonder what would happen if I used mine on you…"

"The Chosen One's wand? I think I'd burst!" she leaned up to kiss his lips. "It would be fun to try though!"

"That's the spirit!" he kissed her back and reached for his wand.

"What kind of core do you have?" she asked as she traced her fingers along the handle.

"I have a phoenix feather core."

"Ah yes, now I remember. All right, try it inside me" with that she lay on the floor and lifted her knees up, giving him ample access to her pussy. Slowly, he began to slide the thin piece of wood deep within her. She was soaked and her juices provided ample lubrication, and he slipped it in and out easily. She groaned as he did this, as she could feel tendrils of electricity across her skin. She looked him deep in his eyes and bit her lip. "Oh fuck" she sighed.

Harry carried on fucking her with his wand, faster and harder, enjoying the effect it was having on her. As the feeling intensified she screamed even louder, sliding her feet across the floor and thrashing around as tingles took over her entire body. She became drenched in sweat before she let out one last scream and came hard, squirting everywhere.

Harry removed his wand once he saw that Luna was content. He licked her juices off his wand and grinned at her as she lay there still panting and sweating. He couldn't help wanking himself while looking at her. She smiled at him dreamily as she lay there in a state of bliss, and pulled her hair over her shoulders so she could feel the cool tile against her bare back. "Now your wand will always remind you of my super charged passion for you" she said as she pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply.

They lay next to each other cuddling for a while. He admired her nakedness in the weak light. She glistened with sweat and cum, her pussy leaking and her toes covered. Harry carried on touching himself and Luna did the same, slowly playing with her pussy.

"I think we're in need of a good soak in the bath" Harry suggested, getting to his feet.

"Great idea!" she replied. She stood up and strode over to the bath and lowered herself into it, gasping as the hot steamy water enveloped her skin. She dunked her head underneath the surface and emerged with her hair dripping wet. "Hmm Harry! This is better than any bath I've had before! Won't you join me?"

"Of course!" he replied, slipping into the water beside her. He moved behind and started to caress her bare back, covering it in hot bubbling water. She sighed as he massaged her skin and he reached round and rubbed his hand over her boobs. When he started to kiss her neck from behind she began to feel herself become aroused under the water.

"Oh Harry…" she sighed, aching for him to fill her again. He pressed up against her and she felt his hard cock pressed up against her ass cheeks. He rubbed against them and started to play with her pussy. As his big hard cock rubbed against her ass it became clear what he had in mind. She bent down ever so slightly to grant him access, and he filled her asshole so easily she swore he must have used a charm. He pressed her against the cold tile of the bath and held her tight as he fucked her ass hard. She groaned and sighed as he started fucking her hard and harder. "Oh Harry, you're so dirty! Don't stop fucking my ass…" she begged as she felt the most exquisite pain.

Harry was only too happy to comply, holding one of her boobs with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other, fucking her tight asshole with his huge cock. He bit down hard on her neck and sucked at it as she did so. She bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming out as his thrusts got harder and faster. He finally shot another huge load of cum up her ass and she cried out, her screams echoing off the marble walls.

"Fuck" she gasped, leaning against the side of the bath. "No-one ever fucked me like that before Harry."

"I had a feeling you'd love it!" he whispered in her ear, still kissing and biting her neck. She fell back into his arms and allowed him to do this. He held her there in the hot water while they both caught their breath.

"We better get out of here, we don't want to get caught in the morning!" he said softly.

"No, we don't!" she laughed as she got out the bath and started to get dressed. She hesitated when she picked up her thong, before handing it to him. "A souvenir for you of a very special, wonderful night!"

"Why thank you Luna!" he said, taking her thong. It was soaked through and he brought it up to his nose, inhaling her scent deeply. She bit her lip as he did this and could feel herself getting turned on again, but knowing that they didn't have much time she just had to ignore it, pulling her jeans on over her bare pussy and ass. She'd never been so happy.

"I love you Luna" he said to her.

"I love you too Harry" she replied, kissing him once more before pulling the invisibility cloak over the two of them. Harry escorted her back to Ravenclaw Tower, kissing her once more passionately and then returned to Gryffindor Tower. He was sure that there would be many more nights like this. He fell asleep with his cock in his hand inhaling the scent of her dirty thong. Meanwhile, Luna climbed into her bed, thinking about Harry. She wore nothing but a t-shirt and caressed her wet pussy until she fell asleep too.


End file.
